Fulfilling Desire
by Bopie98
Summary: Ankh has plagued Kazari's plans ever since their resurrection, but is that what Kazari is really angry about? Uva/Kazari Kazari/Ankh Ankh/Eiji
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kazari leaned against the bar and sighed, staring at a cell metal in his hand. Ankh has been such a nuisance with OOO ever since their revival. Kazari turned around, resting his elbows on the bar, listening to Gamel much on whatever candy he had obtained and Uva breaking things with a golf club. Mezool sat in a corner, mothering Gamel whenever he brought himself to her attention. He had to confront Ankh. Maybe ask him to join them again. It didn't end well the first time, but maybe he's changed his mind after spending so much time with humans. After all, who would choose humans over their own kind?

"I'm heading out," Kazari said, getting up from the bar.

"Where are you going?" Uva asked, pausing mid swing with his golf club. Kazari smirked.

"Do you really still not trust me Uva? Or are you worried about me?" Kazari shot back. Uva glared and finished his swing, breaking an old sake bottle. "You should be careful with that Uva. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself on a piece of broken glass would you?" Uva growled slightly and walked over, grabbing Kazari by the collar of his shirt.

"Careful Kazari. You've already betrayed me. Just remember that I still have to return that favor," Uva threatened. Kazari just looked at him, the smirk never leaving his lips. Uva noticed and let him go, going back to breaking things. Kazari shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out. He wasn't particularly fond of this human form, but it was better than announcing his presence to Ankh and his pet. Looking around at all the people, he had to wonder how they saw the world. He knew they experienced the world around them differently than Greeeds, but he couldn't help wonder what it was like. He noticed a man brimming with desire and looked at the cell metal he still had in his hand. This was the best way to bring out Ankh and OOO. The slot appeared in his head and Kazari threw the metal. All he had to do now was wait for them to show up.

Uva watched Kazari in the shadows. He wasn't sure if Kazari could tell he was there or not, but it wasn't going to stop him. Kazari created another Yummy and sighed, walking away from it. Kazari seemed particularly distracted, which wasn't new. Was he planning on taking on Ankh and OOO again alone? The thought made Uva close his hand into a fist. Ankh still needed to pay for stealing his metals. He didn't like the thought of Kazari taking all the fun. The Yummy was already running rampant, attacking people and grabbing their hair. Humans have such strange desires sometimes. Kazari watched from a distance, looking like he was waiting for something. Probably Ankh and OOO.

Ankh and OOO appeared as Kazari figured they would. It was slightly later than he had expected, but he wasn't going to complain. If they failed that just meant more cell metals. OOO transformed, using his normal starting combo. Kazari glared slightly. He was not a fan of OOO using his core metals against him. Kazari stepped into view, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Ankh, nice of you to show up," Kazari said. Ankh's eyes shot to him, but OOO was busy fighting with the Yummy while trying to save the human inside. Humans never ceased to amuse Kazari.

"Kazari. Watching over your Yummy? That's not like you," Ankh replied. Kazari returned to his normal form, his claws extending. Ankh immediately got into a defensive position. It was almost cute that he thought he could even defend himself in that form.

"Ankh, no need to be so afraid. I just wanted to extend my offer to join again," Kazari said, chuckling a bit. Ankh glared, lowering his arms slightly.

"Huh? What's bringing this on Kazari? Still miss me?" Ankh asked mockingly.

"Not likely. If you have us, you don't need OOO do you? It just doesn't seem right for you to be spending so much time with humans," Kazari replied casually. OOO was trying desperately to defeat his Yummy, much to Kazari's amusement. It was only a matter of time before Ankh threw more cores at OOO to create an obscure combo. Ankh was trying to watch OOO and Kazari at the same time, but of course OOO got most of his attention. Ankh has become attached to his pet, for whatever reason. Ankh could see OOO wasn't doing well. As soon as the core metals were in the air, Kazari ran for Ankh, slashing at his extend arm with his claws. Ankh was taken off guard and backed away, holding his arm to his chest as cell metals fell from it.

Uva continued to observe in his spot, not daring to move. He could imagine that Kazari would not be happy with him overhearing him offer to bring Ankh back with him. He stepped back slightly and wondered to himself why he cared if Kazari was mad at him or not. He shook his head and smoothed his hair back, stepping forward again to watch the scene below him.

"Ankh!" OOO shouted in the middle of his own battle. A mistake he shouldn't have made. The Yummy landed several blows, sending OOO staggering back. Kazari and Ankh were too focused on each other to notice what OOO and the Yummy were doing. It was almost sad how weak Ankh was in that human form of his. All he could do was dodge and occasionally get hit by Kazari. Uva smirked to himself. Ankh was not the Greeed they once knew. Now he was weaker and infatuated with the humans.

"How long do you think you can last like that Ankh? Wouldn't it just be easier to join us and attack the humans instead of being in this pitiful state you're in now?" Kazari asked between attacks. OOO had finished off the Yummy and swung his sword at Kazari's back. Uva almost stepped out of his spot when Kazari got hit, but Kazari just turned around and began attacking OOO. Ankh was retreating, obviously unable to fight. Kazari backed up himself and chuckled.

Kazari had no intention of fighting OOO. It wasn't difficult most of the time, but he just did not want to use the energy to fight a pointless battle. Ankh wasn't about to stay around and watch anyway. He had taken a few blows from Kazari and with his weak human form he used it was all he could take.

"We shall see each other again Ankh. Next time I expect a favorable answer from you," Kazari said walking away. OOO was about to chase after Kazari, but Kazari could hear Ankh calling him back. OOO obeyed like the good little pet he was. Kazari returned to his human form and rolled his neck slightly. This form was almost distasteful to him. He walked into the building with the other Greeeds and noticed Mezool and Gamel were in the same place he had left them, but Uva wasn't. Uva was sitting on one of the bar stools, looking at the core metal of his Kazari had previously possessed. It seemed odd, but Kazari didn't care.

Uva looked over at Kazari when he walked in. He had arrived a few minutes before to ensure Kazari didn't find out he was watching him. The core metal in his hand didn't have any special qualities, it was just another one of his cores. In fact, it was weird for him to be holding it instead of just absorbing it.

"Uva, why are you holding onto that? Just put it inside you," Mezool said. Uva looked at her and stood up while he put the core to his chest, absorbing it into his body. He could feel himself become more complete, but it wasn't enough. He still felt empty inside. He grabbed his golf club again and began lining up old bottles he found. He glanced at Kazari casually for a moment. Kazari was sitting on one of the bar stools, looking deep in thought. It seems that's all Kazari did. He was either mocking the others or plotting something.

Kazari noticed Uva look at him and wondered what he was looking at. Uva had a tendency to watch Kazari. He wasn't sure if it was because Uva didn't trust him or if something more was going on. Kazari sighed and leaned back slightly, resting his elbows on the bar, tilting his head to the side. Uva wasn't smart, but he wasn't very easy to read either. Kazari glanced at the other two. Gamel continued to seem to enjoy himself while Mezool humored him. Kazari wasn't sure why Gamel clinged to Mezool so much or why Mezool let him. It was fairly irritating to watch. Uva's obsession with breaking things wasn't much better. All three of them annoyed Kazari. Ankh wasn't annoying so much as frustrating. It was intriguing. Ankh had always been with the king 800 years ago, so Kazari didn't know him as well as he knew the others. Maybe it was time to remedy this problem. Kazari smirked to himself and begun plotting their next encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Uva watched as Kazari walked out of the bar the next morning. He didn't say a word this time. He just got a devious smile on his face and walked out. Uva waited a few minutes before heading out as well. He didn't want Kazari to know he was following, but he didn't want to lose him either.

"Uva, if you keep following him he's going to find out eventually," Mezool said with her arms crossed. "Why do you feel the need to follow him anyway?"

"It's none of your business," Uva hissed.

"Uva likes Kazari," Gamel laughed. Uva growled and stormed toward him, but was doused in cold water.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just want to make sure Kazari doesn't end up with one of my cores again," Uva replied. He smoothed his hair back and walked out. Kazari had a decent head start and Uva needed to catch up to him if he wasn't going to lose him. He found Kazari walking through a crowd of humans, but he didn't look like he was going to make a Yummy. Just what was he up to this time?

Kazari walked through the humans, resisting the temptation to smash all of them like insects. That was going to have to wait for later. He was hoping to find Ankh alone. Or OOO. Either would suffice for his plan. It would be hard if both of them were together when he found them. He stayed toward the shadows, avoiding being seen by them on the off chance they were walking near where he was. He found them easier than he had expected. Ankh was sitting in a tree eating two of those ice pops humans were so found of. OOO was leaning against the rail, looking at the water. Was there beauty to be found in a body of water? Kazari didn't have the answer. He looked around, needing a way to get OOO alone. There were many humans around and Kazari smiled. OOO's weakness.

Kazari walked over to a child walking with his mother. They both looked at him curiously and he smirked before popping the balloon the child was holding. The child cried and the mother began yelling at Kazari. He will never understand the humans' obsession with physical objects. He stepped back, making sure he was out of sight. OOO arrived as expected alone. Kazari knew Ankh wouldn't care about a crying human child, but OOO wouldn't be able to resist. OOO's back was to Kazari when he stepped back into view, quickly bringing his elbow down hard onto the back of OOO's neck. The woman screamed and ran with her child in tow, leaving the now unconscious OOO sprawled out on the ground. Kazari grabbed the back of OOO's shirt and flung him over his shoulder, walking away with a smirk on his face.

Uva watched Kazari grab OOO and thought to himself that now would be the time to get Ankh back for taking his metals. He would've, had he not been so interested in seeing what Kazari's plan was. Uva followed Kazari to the side of the river underneath a bridge where he returned to his normal form. There wasn't a lot of places for Uva to observe unnoticed, so he chose to cross the bridge and hide next to it on the other side. Kazari chained OOO and left him on the ground before picking up the OOO belt that fell from the human's pocket. He chuckled and examined it. Uva could see Ankh coming storming over before Kazari did.

"Kazari!" Ankh shouted. Kazari looked over, looking at Ankh seething.

"Ah Ankh. Nice to see you again," Kazari mused.

"Give him back. He's mine," Ankh growled, extending his hand. Kazari just laughed.

"And what makes you think I would just hand him over after I went through so much trouble to obtain him?" Kazari asked. Ankh growled again and looked at what Kazari was holding. For a moment, Ankh's eyes grew wide and he looked at Kazari. Kazari waved the belt in the air tauntingly and Ankh took the bait. But not with the method Kazari was expecting. Ankh detached his arm from the human vessel and punched Kazari in the chest, grabbing the belt when he instinctively dropped his arms to protect himself. Ankh returned to the human before he fell to the ground, regaining his balance and rubbing his arm.

"Hey Eiji! How long are you going to lie around like that?" Ankh asked. Kazari turned around to see OOO attempt to stand, still bound in chains. Kazari growled and extended his claws. OOO was continuing to be a pain.

"So Ankh, still attached to your human pet?" Kazari asked casually, attempting to not let on how frustrated he was. Ankh smirked and ran over, his hand extended. Kazari had no intention of fighting Ankh when he had originally thought of his plan, but Ankh was far too hot headed not to. He should have expected this. Ankh seemed to be slightly stronger than before, but that could be because of the cell metals he acquired the day before.

Uva nearly stepped out of his hiding place again. Kazari was on the defensive and Ankh was slowly making his way toward OOO, not that Kazari noticed. His eyes were fixated on Ankh, which could be potentially a problem. Kazari was too distracted to fight accurately. Ankh kicked Kazari's chest, knocking him back for just enough time to unchain OOO and give him the belt. Kazari couldn't stop him from transforming and suddenly the fight was two against one. Kazari could easily dodge Ankh, but in doing so he walked right into OOO's attack. It went back and fourth until OOO landed a blow to Kazari's back, causing him to expel one of his cores. Uva acted quickly and returned to his normal form, jumping across the river and grabbing the core before Ankh could. He created green lightning, hitting both Ankh and OOO.

"Tch. Eiji," Ankh said. OOO nodded and they both began to leave. Uva looked down at Kazari. He was in his human form, breathing heavily on the ground with his hand to his chest. Uva transformed back into his own human form and reached down, helping Kazari stand. They were mere inches apart and Uva could feel something inside him that he couldn't recognize. It felt like a new desire, but he couldn't tell what that desire was.

"Uva, what are you doing here?" Kazari asked. Uva looked away slightly and then met Kazari's eyes again. He was staring at him confused. Uva remembered he was still holding onto Kazari's arm and let go, using that hand to smooth his hair back.

"I needed to make sure you didn't steal any of my cores again," Uva replied, but he couldn't look away from Kazari no matter how much he wanted to. Understanding dawned on Kazari's face and he smiled.

"Is that so?" Kazari asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

Kazari watched as Uva attempted to form words. It was almost cute. It wasn't hard to tell what Uva was thinking this time, his thoughts were all over his face. It wasn't normal for Uva, but it was entertaining. And potentially helpful. Uva held up his other hand that held Kazari's core and looked at it. Kazari wasn't too fond of Uva holding onto his core, but with the knowledge he now possessed, he knew he wouldn't hang onto it. Uva held it out for Kazari to take, but instead he grabbed his hand and led to it to his chest. The metal absorbed into his chest and all that was left was Kazari's hand on Uva's.

"What are you doing Kazari?" Uva asked, but his voice was hoarse and just above a whisper. This was perfect. Uva was going to become the perfect tool.

"I'm a Greeed. I'm fulfilling my desire," Kazari answered. He reached his hand around Uva's head and pulled it closer to his own. Their lips met quickly, Kazari wasting no time. The kiss was borderline violent and Uva could feel Kazari bite down on his bottom lip. Uva reached around and put his hand on the small of Kazari's back, pulling him closer. Kazari used the closeness to rake his nails down Uva's back, ripping his jacket almost in half. Uva wanted to say he wanted Kazari to stop; wanted to break apart in disgust. But he couldn't. He could feel that strange desire being filled, but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

Kazari broke off, much to Uva's distaste. Kazari stroked Uva's cheek with the back of his finger, his ring nearly scratching him. Though his senses were duller than humans, he couldn't help but feel a strange sensation. Pleasure was what the humans called it.

"Come with me Uva. There's a practice the humans partake in and I think you'll find it quite...satisfying," Kazari said, holding out his hand. Uva took it tentatively and Kazari began to lead him out from under the bridge, a devious smirk on his face.


End file.
